memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Yorktown
| status = Active | armament = Starbase: phasers, photon torpedo launchers Satellites: phasers, photon torpedo launchers | image2 =Yorktowninside.PNG }} Yorktown, also known as Starbase Yorktown, Yorktown Base and Yorktown Station, was a massive Federation space station located on the frontier, near the Necro Cloud nebula, in the alternate reality. Containing millions of individuals, it was Starfleet's newest and most advanced starbase as of 2263 and was commanded by Commodore Paris. History Yorktown was constructed in lieu of a planetary settlement so as not to show geographical favoritism to any particular recently-admitted worlds. Three years into a five-year mission as commanding officer of the [[USS Enterprise (Kelvin Timeline)|USS Enterprise]], Captain Jame T. Kirk applied for a vice admiral position at Yorktown. At the time, Starfleet's most technologically advanced ship was built there. Attack by Krall In 2263, the Enterprise docked in one of Yorktown's space lanes for resupply. From there, it was dispatched to the Necro Cloud on a mission to ostensibly rescue the stranded crew of Kalara's ship. In truth, Krall had lured the Enterprise into the nebula, where it was attacked and destroyed at planet Altamid. Marooned on Altamid, the surviving crew of the Enterprise discovered that Krall had used a Magellan probe to retrieve data from the Federation, including schematics of Yorktown, which he meant to attack. Launching a fleet of Swarm ships, Krall attempted to deploy a weapon known as the Abronath in Yorktown's life support system. in order to wipe out all life on the base and use it to strike other Federation worlds. Piloting the 22nd century era USS Franklin into Yorktown in pursuit of Krall, Captain Kirk crashed the old Starfleet ship at Yorktown Central Plaza, then engaged Krall, ultimately killing the despot before he could deploy the Abronath. In honor of his heroics, Kirk was offered the vice admiral position at Yorktown, but declined in favor of continuing to command a starship. Technical data Yorktown's structure consisted of a matrix of city-sized interlocking rings and radiating arms enclosed in a spherical translucent surface; Enterprise doctor Leonard McCoy likened it to a "snow globe" in space. Several of the station's arms reached the surface of the sphere and mounted doors large enough to admit starships into eternal space lanes. The arms of the starbase met at a central nexus point where central plaza and Yorktown Headquarters stood. Due to the complex gravitational characteristics of the structure, the center of Yorktown contained a gravitational slipstream. Yorktown contained a shipyard and was defended by numerous turrets on its surface as well as a network of satellites, all armed with phasers and photon torpedoes. The station's military and manufacturing capabilities were sufficient for it to pose a major threat to the Federation if captured intact by an enemy. It housed several million beings from across the Federation, including the family of Hikaru Sulu. The station was divided into zones, such as art/culture, parks/nature, sightseeing, and recreation. Attractions included museums, gardens, restaurants, nightclubs, and bars that were reputed to be excellent. Public transporters were available to move between zones, monorail-like trains were also operating. Environmental controls The station offered customized environs for the different resident species, adjusting for preferred gaseous composition, artificial gravity, and atmosphere (temperature, humidity, pressure.) Environmental settings included Vulcan, Andorian, Tellarite, Human, Risian and Rigelian. Category:Federation starbases